


梦警察

by j_m_z_19



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Xander/Spike, M/M, implied spike/buffy - Freeform, mostly written for the implied xander/spike actually
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m_z_19/pseuds/j_m_z_19
Summary: Xander知道的比Buffy所想象的更多。
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Spike





	梦警察

**Author's Note:**

> 时间设定在电视剧结尾之后的夏天。

> _A typical sort of old asshole did this. We were right here and I got him pissed off but I just figured, “Well?” and that I'd see him around. I've been dazed, sort of up in the air since then. It's okay. I guess. I don't know. Anyway, he pulled some shit out of one of his pockets that I'd been too stoned out to notice. I'm face down, right? Death's in the fucking cards but I break down and cry. It was sort of embarrassing. Kind of stupid, considering. I mean I knew it was over. My place got so quiet and I said, “Don't do it.” but I can't be sure it got out of my mouth, to be honest. It's still around in here somewhere, to be melodramatic for a second. It's fine but it'll get worse soon, I'm sure. So what. But it's like at the end of a song that sounds great when you're stoned, once it's crashed down, and you sit there with your eyes closed, and what you've just heard reverberates for a long time._

-Dennis Cooper, Dear Todd,

  1. **狗**



X小时候有过一条狗。知道这件事的人不多，W是一个，J是一个。但J死了，就只剩下W一个。狗的头顶有撮黄毛，浑身脏兮兮的，出现在他家门口时像刚被雨淋了个湿透，尽管当时洛杉矶周边已干旱了整整一个月，土地滴水未进。X竟也没有觉得奇怪。

X偷偷把狗抱回卧室，上楼时踮着脚尖。走到第三级台阶时，厨房传来清脆的巨响——母亲打碎了一只圣诞汤碗。她隔着两层墙壁发出悲鸣。狗和X都屏住了呼吸。

他和狗酝酿了六天的感情。狗会摇尾巴，显得朝气蓬勃。而X给狗起了名字，叫“狗”。在宝贵的六天时间里，X学着成为一位十岁的父亲——不是他父亲那样的父亲，而是一个想象中的父亲。一位提前把狗粮泡软的父亲，一位为长着獠牙的婴儿擦干净尿渍、粪便与呕吐物的父亲。他说：——狗，我爱你。

这是X这辈子第一次说这样的话，从没练习过。他以为自己会觉得有些尴尬，以为自己会脸颊发热，却没想到说得很自然，好像在说“不要在地毯上撒尿”那样自然。

狗在他脚边转了两圈，蹲下屁股，尿了。

尽管如此，他日后想起来，还是认为狗对自己颇为领情。狗爱上了在X手心里睡晨觉，在午夜绕床狂奔，在黄昏时试图与每个过路人亲密接触。X好奇地观察他长着獠牙的婴儿：它牙牙学（狗）语，并似乎认为世界是一捧大碗，盛满了爱与被爱的可能。X感到不可思议——这竟这构成了狗与世界的全部关系。

很快，第六天来了，好像创世的过程一般，X的父亲打开房门。阳光倾盆而落，被酒精浸透的老脸泛着红晕。父亲是被狂吠声吸引来的。他没有说话，拎起狗的后脖颈，啪嗒啪嗒地又离开了。他的身体像一只老狗那样摇晃。而小狗的四肢随节奏踢踏空气，嘴里发出婴儿似的咕哝。

第六天是创世的倒数第二天。生命从父亲攥紧了的手指间长出来，有皮毛，也有还没来得及变坚硬的骨骼。

枪响来自后院或前院。很快，有一群鸟从X卧室窗前哗啦啦掠过，翅膀扑朔着投下移动、继而消失的阴影。有的活物死了，而其他的活物竟然还能继续活下去。这让X感到吃惊。它们可以逃跑，可以飞，也可以回头咬造物主的喉咙。

X在屋里又等了一会儿，直到那种尖锐的回声逐渐微弱，才站起身走出房间。午后的走廊仍然很明亮。他走下楼梯，穿过厨房和客厅。地上有一条黏腻血滴留下的痕迹，很长，从明亮处蜿蜒到阴影里。X的小脚板顺着血迹向前，一开始是小心翼翼的，接着声音大起来，啪嗒啪嗒，摇摇晃晃，和他父亲的身形一模一样。他或许哭了，但更可能没有。

X的童年在这里开始加速运转。他站在了车库冰冷的水泥地上。——父亲有辆从不开的破车，手动档，停在车库中积攒灰尘。X曾幻想过自己长大后的某一天，父亲会把这辆车送给自己，再不济，以相对便宜的价格卖给自己。——现在，这辆车的前盖上躺着一只小狗。狗和车的对比下，狗的身体显得更为瘦小，几乎快要沉没入巨大的人类世界，像是沉没进流沙，很快就要消失无踪。

让X惊讶的是，尽管狗的半个脑袋已经凹陷，头盖骨不见踪影，狗却仍然在呼吸着。狗喉咙里发出呜噜呜噜的湿润咳嗽声。——狗。他想要这样呼唤，又不确定自己真的发出了声音。而狗听不懂，只是呼哧呼哧地喘气，双眼紧闭着，胸腔在热乎乎的、湿漉漉的皮毛下扩张。

——别碰它。X回头看到自己的父亲，倚着门框。父亲看起来很疲惫，并没有电影中恶人所呈现的残忍笑容。他无疑在享受这一时刻。只不过是种疲惫的享受：他知道自己获得的权力远不及造成的痛苦。对此他感到无能为力，并迁怒于面前的男孩。

他说：让它留在那儿，给你长长记性。

父亲说到做到。狗在车库里停留了一个礼拜，直到腐烂的气味隐约飘荡进了室内，混合着速食起司意面的虚假奶香味，令X的父亲也忍不住作呕。

有一天回家时，X发现狗不见了。父亲并没有对此作出过多解释，X也没有再提起这条狗。他们坐在餐桌边，用塑料叉子戳着速食意面，观察着膨胀的起司在尖锐塑料下爆破、萎缩。母亲逃跑了，再过一个月、两个月，她会回来。她的头顶会有一座新发型，金光闪闪，预示着某种永远不会到来的新生活。但她会回来。像一部蹩脚的午间肥皂剧，在医院候诊室中循环播放二十年。——但那是很久之后X才会明白的事情。如今，X只有眼前的房间和眼前的造物主。X想象着狗就躺在厨房的垃圾桶里，臭气熏天，却仍然呼哧呼哧地喘着气。

而他的父亲不动声色。X仔细观察。他盯着那张脸，直到厨房的光线昏暗，而电视幽蓝的光线燃起。然而那双嘴唇紧闭着，那双眼睛里只反射出电视购物频道的璀璨光芒。X无法从那张脸上看出一丝一毫的线索。

  1. **人**



X和B在很多年后的夏天开始做爱。

最先提出这一天才想法的人是B。X不能相信他的耳朵。十六岁的X会把这位女孩裸露的画面用作整整半年的自慰材料。然而现在的X只有一只眼睛，视线多少受到限制，同时必须提醒自己这是B：他的好友。非常热辣的好友，然而仍是他的好友。

B明白他从没有说出口的事情：比如他死去的未婚妻、世界灭亡，诸如此类。但他们不再是世界末日前抱头痛哭的青年人了。他们如今是世界末日后性欲勃发的青年人。B在他高潮时按摩他绷紧的、浮肿的肩颈肌肉。这让X的高潮来得更为猛烈。他感到自己酸痛的身体化成一滩水，而三个月的夏日时光无非是流淌的水渍，很快就会在洛杉矶以东的艳阳下被暴晒至无影无踪。

X也观察B。他看着自己的好友在午后百叶窗分割出的阴影中双眼紧闭，眉头扭曲成一簇。他明白那具娇小而惊人的身体里藏着秘密。他们分别为此感到羞耻。——但X知道得更多。X知道她的眼睑后藏着另一张脸，另一具身体。倒不是说X真的在意。

如果X想要闭上眼，他甚至能够自己描绘出这张脸的形态来：被揉乱的金色短发下汗珠顺着额头滑落；完美的颧骨和撒娇似的、张开的嘴唇。那双眼睛因为高潮而向上翻，牙齿咯咯打战。——直到那张脸开始变化。额头凸起，眉骨紧凑，獠牙从嘴唇下冒出来。像是目击一具尸体的演化般，X观察着那张脸。英俊的人面像泥土捏出的形态般融化了，变成另一张恐怖的面貌。那动物哀鸣着，身体在钳制下仍然扭动。

X能够描绘出那声音，像是濒死的、呼哧呼哧的喘气声。然而不是。从来都不是。尸体并不会呼吸。但X却清楚地记得暖烘烘的热气。

X盯着身下B全然不同的面庞。他在高潮时强迫自己睁大眼睛，观察B痛苦的神情。——一种属于活人的痛苦。X知道那双眼睑背后藏着的秘密，因此他强迫自己睁大眼睛。一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒。他自己的高潮如此漫长，且令人晕眩。干燥的眼眶因此而酸痛，然而他不能闭上眼睛，不能眨眼，不能想象。然而这好过女孩儿眼睑后的画面。

X知道的比B所想象的更多。

那年夏天快要结尾时，B再次开始说话了。开始时，她的舌头仿佛有千斤重，只能囫囵发出单个音节。再后来，那千斤重的冰雪在她温热的口腔里溶化。人人都松了口气——尤其是X，因为一位完全沉默的强壮性伴侣多少令人恐惧。他真心为他的好友感到高兴。X拿着自己刚刚结下的工钱，开车带她去了城里游玩。B的话仍不多，但至少对橱窗中最新款的服装表露出了些许兴趣。X买不起那件连衣裙，只为她买了一杯咖啡。

情况不知在何时出现了变化。

上一秒，他们还在海岸边说笑，下一秒，B就将他按在了汽车旅馆肮脏的印花床单上。X的身体发抖。他知道，这次的B不一样。B爬到他的身上，像一只洁白的、伤痕累累的娇小动物，主动吞进他笨拙的身体。她扶着他日渐壮硕的肚皮上下运动，俯视着他圆睁的双眼。X等待着。他等待着B闭上眼睛，等待着B的眼球在眼睑后转动，仿若深入梦境，狂热地搜寻另一个男人的面目、身体。

X等待着他自己的视线穿过那双眼睑，与她观察同一张脸，同一具身体。

——他想知道全部。他想知道那张脸的每一个表情，那具身体每一个无法再被重复的动作。那具身体藏在这座逼仄的房间里，藏在被单的血渍、尿渍、庸俗的印花上。昏暗的房间里只有一条金线似的光，是没有拉紧的窗帘。而现实就从那道光线中渗透进来。灰尘在其中洋洋洒洒地落下、升起、盘旋并呼啸。X的视线向下，从阳光中一路躲藏至暗处，回到那具身体仍然存在、尚未化为灰烬的地方。他盯着B的眼睛，等待着。然而B只是伸出手来，握住了他的喉咙。

X能感到空气从他鼓起的胸腔中一点点泄露，直到他的声音变成干瘪的喘息。那双手腕收紧了。X能感到自己的青筋暴凸而出，胸口有星星点点的、灼烧似的触觉，他的鼻腔后甚至闻到了烧焦的肉的气息。等X眼中的黑斑渐渐散去，B的脸再次聚焦时，他发现B在笑。

那笑容落在一个刚开始坠落的弧度。好像在此之前的瞬间，那笑容还是个真正的笑容。又或者真正的笑容尚未展开，正蓄势待发。X想知道她是不是哭过。他的肚皮和胸口湿漉漉的。——但她怎么会哭过呢？X的晕眩不过持续了几秒。如果她在那样短暂的时间里哭过，真可谓是历史上最有效率的悲痛大师。

B从他的身上爬起来时，X还没有射。女孩匆忙地踮着脚尖套上了牛仔裤和紧身上衣，用手梳理长发。X撑着手肘坐在床头。

世界末日已经过去，再没有什么值得他们匆忙奔赴的宏大主题。故事早已经在三个月前结束。而女孩似乎还没有意识到这一点。在穿好衣服后，她忽然在房间的中央停了下来。她的身体在那一束吝啬的阳光里变得僵硬。慢慢地，她四处张望起来。她的脑袋小心翼翼地随视线转动，仿佛忽然意识到眼前的一切都是某种布景：四面墙壁终将倒塌，而那床单上的尿渍、血渍与庸俗的印花，也不过是故事的一部分，为调动情感做沉默的铺垫。好了，X想，她终于意识到了问题所在。

女孩在床上背对着X坐下，狭窄的光线只足够照亮她颤抖着捂住双颊的手指。

——你知道吗，Xan？B没有看他，声音像是从一面高墙背后传来似的，时远时近。她说：我最后告诉他我爱他。他对我说，你不爱，但谢谢你。

好了，X想，这下她真的是哭了。抒情时刻仓促到来。他无奈地向前挪动自己的身体，从背后揽住女孩娇小的肩膀。这动作略显笨拙，而他夏天新增长的二十磅脂肪也不怎么适合镜头前的煽情。好在，故事已经结束了，这里没有镜头，也没有灰烬下起死复生生而复死的续集。他慢慢揉搓着女孩的肩膀，无视着自己仍然挺立的鸡巴，轻声说：都会好的，Buffy。

B去洗澡时，X又在床上躺了下来。他因为建筑工作而粗糙生茧的手掌向下伸展，直至握住他自己的勃起。他从上至下、再从下至上撸动着这一器官——开始时是缓慢的，接着加快了速度。浴室的水声似乎非常遥远，而太阳已经开始落山了。如果他们再等上两个小时就能错过洛杉矶高速的喧嚣堵塞。

X仍然睁着眼睛。他的瞳孔正适应逐渐黯淡的光线。他为此感到惊奇。在从远至近爬行而来的黑暗中，他分辨出电视柜、遥控器、墙壁上风景画的轮廓。很快地，他甚至能用眼睛勾勒出墙纸上繁复的印花。X的眼眶再次酸痛起来。他手上的动作更快了，呼吸也随着那动作加快了节奏。他低下头，在黑暗中分辨出自己起伏的、柔软的肚皮。

S的身体更苍白。X突然想。有时候他忘记了自己只在夜晚看过那具身体。那具身体在黑暗中也白得散发出某种柔光，仿佛生活在一副言情故事的镜头里。他眯起眼睛，窗外的光线已经从暖黄变得幽蓝。如果他更努力一些，那具身体就会从失去焦点的光线里浮现出来，从死亡（二次死亡？）的洞穴里悠闲地走出来。像是从前的一些夜晚一样——那具身体，被娇小的爱人殴打、使用而后抛弃，逃离至X的脚边。那具身体祈求他，祈求再次被使用，用另一种不掺杂抒情的方式。

那具身体上还有着女孩的味道，又或者是那具身体自己的味道，湿润、咸涩。X忍不住去舔舐。——那具身体在他的眼睑背后仍然湿润、咸涩，像活人一般。

B从浴室走出来时，X正好迎来高潮。B靠在门框上，歪着头观察X仰起的喉咙和绷紧的大腿内侧，一边用浴巾擦拭着自己湿漉漉的长发。她看起来满是温情，又似乎被这场景逗乐了。而X只是转过头，气喘吁吁地看着她。

没过一会儿，X也笑了。他的鸡巴耷拉在肚皮上，发出细微的“啪嗒”一声。他仍然有些上气不接下气，但还是开口说，都会好的。他在黑暗里伸直了双腿，说：Not to mention Fangless was always an asshole anyway.

B的笑容扩大了。X知道，这是因为自己又开始说些刻薄话了。刻薄话是疗伤佳品，B对此充满感激。女孩温柔地说：确实。他有时让人很难爱他。

回去的路上他们还是不可避免地被困在了车流中。即使是洛杉矶的夜晚也渗透了夏末初秋交接处的寒意。B睡着了，在副驾驶处蜷成一团。而X在缓慢蠕动的车辆队伍中转头看女孩的脸。他研究这张脸，脆弱、亲切，在故事结尾后仍然呼哧呼哧地喘着气。眼前的车河开始移动了，开始时很缓慢，一动一停。接着，车辆们开始加速，夜晚的高速路在X眼前展开，相互缠绕，被城市高悬的路灯照得像白昼一般明亮。X在这光亮里闭上眼睛，呼吸着公路刺鼻的烟尘。光亮仍然从眼睑后泄露进来。一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒。他麻木的脚趾在油门上施加压力。光亮在他的眼睑后跳舞。 X能感觉到仍然温热的风，像呼吸似的吹拂在他颧骨一侧。——也不是那么难。X突然想。


End file.
